Sir Cyrus
Sir Cyrus was a member of the Forever Knights. Sir Cyrus is the one who claims that his faction is the true path from the ones led by Patrick, Urien and Driscoll as he follows the way of the First Knight Old George. Appearance Personality Like practically every single Forever Knight, Sir Cyrus possesses a hatred for aliens or anything relating to them, calling Ben a "changeling" and Kevin and Gwen "alien scum." He also called Gwen a witch, for her use of magic. He even ordered the killing of a Lucubra despite the fact that an innocent policeman was in the way. Cyrus has no honor; he planted a tracking device on Gwen and he planned to kill Ben, Gwen, and Kevin after they killed the Lucubra. Though he did attack Gwen, which he claims was a "minor misunderstanding". A true follower of the ways of the First Knight, Cyrus did not hesitate to execute Winston for his apparent betrayal and even cast a glare at him after Ben stopped the execution. History As he first meets Ben and his team in the cave where the seal was broken, he ignores Winston and along with the Knights at his side engages the team. But when Ben turns into Humungousaur and bumps his head, he gets cranky and Cyrus calls off his men and then listens to Winston that Sir Reginald broke the seal thinking there was technology behind it and Sir Cyrus decides to call it a truce between the knights and Ben and they both worked together to track down the Lucubra. Once they found the beast feeding on a police officer's mind, they were about to blast the beast when Gwen and Ben intervened, causing Gwen to get possessed by the Lucubra and for Winston to get taken hostage. Cyrus blames Ben for his intervention, telling him that it's his fault for letting the beast escape. As Ben refuses to understand the consequences when he interrupts Cyrus with his excuse of how he handles his enemies, Cyrus threatens to kill Ben if he does not have the Lucubra get killed. Later when Kevin and Armodrillo engage the Lucubra and its victims inside a warehouse, Cyrus and two other knights try to persuade a stubborn and careless Gwen from intervening and let Ben and Kevin weaken the creature so they can finish it off but Gwen knocks them out and sends the Lucubra back to where it came from. Even so, Cyrus didn't care if the beast was dead because as long as it's no longer in their domain, his truce with Ben still stands. He warns his squire to not be friendly with Gwen again even if she and her friends look like them. Later in A Knight to Remember, Sir Cyrus was with Driscoll and a pack of Forever Knights in a warehouse where Ben, Gwen, and Kevin bring Winston back to them and for wearing an outfit worn by the members of the Esoterica, Cyrus attempted to execute him but Ben takes the dagger away explaining that Winston couldn't help himself. Later Cyrus and Driscoll rally with Sir George to where his sword is located. After Vilgax took possession of the sword and absorbed Dagon's heart, he took down Conduit Edwards, who had realized the truth of Vilgax's disguise, along with the Forever Knights and the other Esoterica. Cyrus was killed by Vilgax after confronting him at the seal from which the Lucubra emerged from.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/514992461349668500 Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''The Creature from Beyond'' (first appearance) *''A Knight to Remember'' (death) References Category:Characters Category:Forever Knights Category:Human Males Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Introduced in Ultimate Alien